2013-02-11 - Herding Cats
Union Square. Hipsters, business folk, artists, you name it. Hey, Wisdom is here too. He was at a food cart, getting coffee and likely waffles or something. As Pete is about to take a bite of his food, there is a soft bump behind him, and a soft caress on his...bottom?! Suddenly someone in a white trench coat and black boots and long gloves is running down the sidewalk, making it obvious with tucking your wallet into a trench coat pocket. Dammit. Pickpockets. They suck. And Wisdom is on the chase! Run run run! His shoes pattered on the pavement as he shouted, "Stop! Thief!" Seriously? How old-fashioned. "Bloody toe-rag!" Maybe not. The figure with long black hair pulled into a high pony tail then darts into an alleyway. The figure was tall too, not a short thing or a kid. If Pete follows after her, he will find himself suddenly faced with an elegantly shaped feminine form dressed in white with black geometric designs. And then dropping quietly behind Pete to prevent an easy escape is another white figure, all white with no black designs, and male. The female will be the one to speak, humor in her light blue eyes, "Bonjour." Parisian accent, and the guy? Most definitely Jean-Phillipe. Not again. He already dealt with getting mugged and having to be saved by Superboy - speaking of, there's an ugly bruise on the upper left side of Wisdom's head. Assaulted, pissed off, and already in pain, his fingertips splay out, hot-knives sprouting from them. Which he uses like claws to deftly grab the nearby wall and pull himself up, swinging a sweeping toe-kick towards the woman's ribs. "Return the wallet, now," he said as he exhaled from his exertion. He wasn't in the mood for bollocks or bullshit. The woman shifts, and it's almost strange how she moves. She leans over backwards, her hair brushing the alley ground and this causes her stomach to no longer be there, before she rises back up, and dances backwards. She suddenly has the wallet in her hands...she really can use slight of hand when she wants to, so she wanted to be caught. "Now, now, Mr. Wisdom. You are more violent than Blade," her tone mildly amused. "Almost as attractive though, but the bruise, it does nothing for you." Jean-Phillipe actually groans, "Don't flirt with him, it is like a dagger in my heart, my Orchid!" Dramatic Frenchman! But Lady Fantomex only seems to laugh softly at Jean-Phillipe's displeased response, "But I like the sharpness in his eyes," and the wallet is held out toward Pete. They are both heavily armed with guns, and even a friggin sword each. Neither go for their weapons though, nor do they appear to feel particularly threatened by Pete, merely interested in...pissing him off? Who knows as of yet. But they did throw out a name that may interest Pete. Still, Lady Fantomex is pleased with Pete's movements, they did surprise her. Only her enhanced reflexes, speed, and agility saved her. She will need to pay more attention. Pete is dangerous...oh, and really angry. She will have to make it up to him later. Pete Wisdom pulled his hands from the wall, leaving the hot knives there, smoking in the bricks. He snatches his wallet with surprising alacrity. "What is it?" he asked, both of them. "Make it quick, else I'll melt this fucking alleyway and all things within ten yards of it." He wasn't fucking around, and wasn't in the mood to be taunted. The two thieves look at each other, and Fantomex then shrugs. Lady Fantomex steps a little closer, "We have many things to speak about," she says softly. "But something is bothering you more than just a silly prank." She actually sounds honestly concerned! "Do you need to let out some steam?" She eyes the bruise, thinking it has to do with that. The way she moves is quietly and smoothly, but rather than being as predatory as Jean-Phillipe's movements, hers is more subtle right now. She then offers a black, thick leather clad hand toward Pete. "I am Lady Fantomex a.k.a. Cluster." And bloody hell! She can come off as nonthreatening too when she wants to. Jean-Phillipe is only giving Cluster a few more seconds to do things her way. Pete Wisdom doesn't trust her one bit - the bitch took his wallet. He didn't grace the Frenchwoman with a handshake. "Peter Wisdom, but I'm sure you 'all about me, my strengths and weaknesses, and you need me to do something.' Am I right? Eh? Get to the bloody point." He knew he was at a full disadvantage unless he decided to go nuts, which he didn't want to do. He just wanted to go home, take some pain meds, and putting ice on his head and a nap. Cluster actually looks honestly disappointed. Jean-Phillipe then moves forward, and around Pete without fear as he with a single motion pushes the female backwards. "He doesn't need your kindness, Cluster," the Frenchman states. He then looks dead on at Pete. There is something slightly 'off' about Jean-Phillipe, that will be difficult to put your finger on immediately. "It's time to stop lazying about, is it not old man?" Oooooh, he's really pulling out the stops! Fantomex gives his head a shake, "Non, I am not saying to leave Avengers Academy, but you need to branch out. Your talents are going to waste, while the world falls about your ears and you do nothing. We are here to offer you a chance to change that, to feel like you make a difference again, and kick some ass while doing it." "Go on," Wisdom replied coldly. He was stock still, eyes narrowed, though he was thoughtful. "Enough with this unnecessary bluster. If we're talking business, talk business. Save your thorns for the garden." "Donc grincheux," and Lady Fantomex shakes her head at those words. "Oui," Fantomex responds with. Then toward Wisdom, "We want you to herd cats." Wait, what?! Pete Wisdom remained silent, steely-eyed, staring. He just told Fantomex to get to business, and metaphor isn't business. Fantomex looks about to torment Pete some more, but that is when Lady Fantomex comes in, "A team, meant to deal with those that wish for mutant extinction, be it buying us time, or crushing them, and also other threats when they pop up. The members, they all have their pasts, the things that haunt them the most. The things that go bump in the night are not simply going to go away, they must be dealt with as quietly and as efficiently as possible. You have experience this team needs Pete," she says quietly, but firmly, almost passionately really. "Will you join us, and fight this secret war with the team of X-Force?" "X-Force? That's what it's going to be called? I'll need to know more," he said, "but it's on the table. Tell your... superiors... that I'm interested," he said, quickly, firmly. "Superiors?" They look at each in confusion, then start laughing. They have similar laughs, but Jean-Phillipe's is more chuckle leisure rich-man, while Cluster's is a little more feminine. Jean-Phillipe then says, "You can tell him yourself when we get to headquarters." Seems he already signed poor Pete up. Pete Wisdom growls. He didn't do that often. It was unpleasant, a smoker's growl. "This had better be worth it." At least he was acquiescing. "Obviously," Jean-Phillipe states before turning away. Cluster motions for Pete to follow, "It will be fine Pete. If you give it a chance, I believe it will make you feel more fulfilled." Note fulfilled, not happier. The 'twins' or whatever the hell they are lead the way to where there is a white motorcycle and a smaller black crotch rocket. Jean-Phillipe mounts the white motorcycle with Cluster soon tossing Pete keys for the other motorcycle before getting on behind Jean-Phillipe, her arms wrapping about his waist with familiarity. When Pete was at the school last, there was no mention of a female or Lady Fantomex, only Jean-Phillipe. The motorcycles purr and soon, Fantomex takes off, leading the way toward Queens. Pete Wisdom assumed an alternate reality or experimental clone. But all that aside, she was French, and he hated them both for it. But he drove after them, at a safe distance. May as well hear what their compatriot has to say. Pete Wisdom, to everyone's disappointment, was in too bad of a mood to pay attention to those hips. Besides, his girlfriend's were better. He rummaged through a pocket before producing his trusty e-cig, and started nic-ing. Lead through this bland and not really used office space, there is a hidden entrance within that the two in white lead Pete into. When it opens below, there is a high-tech mag-lev train car. "This was a lucky find," Cluster says. "We think it was someone else's old base, but it hasn't been used in years! We cleaned it up well, non?" She sounds excited about it. Jean-Phillipe just leads the way into the train car and once everyone is settled starts it. It will take about 25 minutes, but the two will be generally silent unless Pete wishes it otherwise. Though Cluster does pull out her phone and looks at it, seeming disappointed when she has no messages. Pete Wisdom is quiet. He's at every disadvantage. He sucks on his e-cig. He's tempted to ask questions to Fantomex about potentially double-dealing with the X-Men and others, but he was sure he would never talk. The spy business is like that. Sitting on a seat, Wisdom merely waited, and 'smoked.' It is when they are starting to slow for a stop and Cluster pulls out her cell phone again, that Jean-Phillipe finally sighs and says, "Stop. He isn't going to call, he has classes today at the university." Cluster pouts, "He could at least text." Jean-Phillipe snorts at that, but the train stops and he leads the way out into the Hanger, with the armory in the back. "Welcome to the X-Force Compound. It's really massive for a small team, but we like it." He then starts to head toward the central hub. Cluster has put her phone away and trails after Jean-Phillipe obediently. "Let's show him the estate first! He can see the labs, and training area anytime. I love the view. And he has to make a sign for his room door too." Jean-Phillipe, "We are certainly not alike in all ways," he states in mild observation. "Course not," Jean-Phillipe says. "I don't just like women, I like /men/ too." Jean-Phillipe actually shudders slightly at the thought. "Ugh." Pete Wisdom remained silent through their exchange. But, when they suggested he see other places, he piped up, "I have someone to meet." Right? Let this business be done, or at least let Pete talk to someone more palatable. Jean-Phillipe chuckles, and Cluster sighs. "Boy are you in for a surprise amoureux," she advises Pete. But the two keep moving, entering the central hub which has many branching areas. They do not detour however, continuing toward the elevator at the end to head up. Jean-Phillipe leans down to whisper something in Cluster's ear. The woman nods once, slightly, but firmly and almost giggles in her humor. "Very well." Elevator doors are open now, and the two step in, waiting for Pete. Jean-Phillipe says, "We will head outside and let you have a good look, then we will introduce you to the field leader." Pete Wisdom was just a huge ball of cranky, and even the e-cig didn't help. But, it made him less jittery. He followed them into the elevator. He already said his piece; if they didn't listen, what choice did he have? Tall, silent and British might be better off in a red uniform with a very tall furry black hat. Cluster heads off toward the living wing, while Jean-Phillipe continues through the very grand and spacious entryway. Yes, he's walking past an INDOOR fountain with sunlight shining in through the partially snow covered ceiling window above. "I don't shovel," he advises, "Not usually, so there is snow out front and the driveway is not even plowed." Do not expect miracles apparently. Don't expect miracles indeed. Wisdom is still waiting to meet this field leader. Tension is beginning to rise, as he finished his e-cig twenty minutes ago. Jean-Phillipe steps out onto the slightly snowy front lawn, and pauses. He will let Pete take in the beautiful view, and the majesty of the home integrated into the land. He yawns beneath his mask, not at all worried in the least. "Cluster be here shortly, just take in the view. It is majestueux," sincerity ringing in his tone. Considering what the place looks like inside and out here, he obviously appreciates many forms of beauty. The only form of beauty Wisdom wants to appreciate right now is likely stopping a volcano or something. But in the snow he started to build up thermal energy, and the snow around his feet quickly melted and began steaming up around him. He was still angry. Oh, get it worse. Cluster finally appears and hands something that looks like a...hand mirror? to Jean-Phillipe. The man accepts it, nodding his thanks before turning it about to reflect Pete's very own face. Then, in a perfect accent that mirror's Pete's, "He's a blimey fellow, but he's the best fit for the job for herding a bunch o' cats. A couple of highly independent assassins and thieves, he is certainly going to have his hands full. What do you think boss?" Cluster doesn't mimic the British accent, she just smiles beneath her mask, "Congratulations Pete. I'm sure Blade will be delighted to work with you again, and we look forward to it." "With peevish delight," Jean-Phillipe tacks on. Pete Wisdom furrowed his brow. The meaning got to him quickly. "Herding cats," he said at length, and the oddest thing happened. A slow, dry smirk played at the corners of his mouth. "Whatever I can do to keep you bastards in line. Who else, besides you two and Blade, are under me?" Jean-Phillipe chuckles at Pete's words and the transformation that comes at him. Even Cluster smiles beneath her mask, "Wow, he's even prettier when he gets a cocky expression like that." Then a light twack along the backside of Cluster's head from Jean-Phillipe. "Ouch! Alright, alright! I'll stop flirting." She pouts beneath her mask, rubbing the back of her head. Pete apparently isn't the only one with a biased attitude. Fantomex then says, "Us two, Blade, and Psylocke. So two thieves and assassins, a dhampir, and a ninja telepath. We will be getting you the data within the next couple of days. In the meantime, pick a room you want to crash in when here, wander about and tour the compound. The resources here are at your disposal, and suggestions are welcomed. Needless to stay, we are not the leadership type, so will remain funders and basic members. We can handle certain types of information, but each member has their own expertise and ways of obtaining information. We don't have much of a database right now, and I'm not sure we should keep one at this time. I'm still weighing the options." Cluster then pulls a cell phone out, a very high-tech touch screen and holds it out to Pete. "Welcome to X-Force," warmth in her tone. She then gets stock with the mirror as Jean-Phillipe gets bored with holding it. She rolls her eyes afterwards. "I'll go put it away," and she will do so after Pete has taken the phone. "And don't forget about customizing a name tag for your door!" Jean-Phillipe then says, "I'm going to contact the others and let them know the field leader has been recruited and where headquarters is. You can contact them yourself through the phone, it's all programmed in already." He doesn't bother to tell Pete to set security features on the device, and there are all types from pin codes to finger print reading. Instead, he goes to take his leave and let Pete do what he wants, and leave when he is ready. Just like that. Pete Wisdom accepts all that is given. Once he was debriefed, he merely looked around, before heading back into the facility out of the cold, to get the hang of even more technology in his hands. After that, he might spend a few days exploring. Popular opinion would have it that Pete Wisdom would go missing for a few days. A spy needs to know every corridor of his headquarters. And a spymaster needs to know it by heart. Once that would be complete, he'd have to think of a goal for the group. He's a field leader, and the end goal is the protection of mutants and to prevent their extinction. But that only applies to some of the team - him and Psylocke, for all he knows. So he needs to unify the team under something everyone can get behind. And with assassins and ninjas, that seems to be that everyone shares a mutual career in bloodshed.